


she's the settled dust on my window

by Julx3tte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Soft but short, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, but they already know, nb!felix, sylvixgrid, talking with actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: Felix has never leaned into a man’s touch like this before, but the way Sylvain’s hand winds through his hair and yanks roughly makes Felix feel less wrong about being more than a man.or: Felix tries to tell his friends something they already know.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 21





	she's the settled dust on my window

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from but nb!ing wasn't working out so i went with this. hope you enjoy! I've never written ot3/multi before and I really should be writing more nb! characters but.....

_ I cannot die and not tell them, _ Felix decides. 

Fists balled, Felix slams his hands into his legs and works up the courage to pull his two friends away and tell them to meet him in his bedroom later tonight. It’s all he can do to stammer out the words and turn away. Ingrid and Sylvain narrow their eyes like they’re about to scold him, but nod anyway. It’s a thin mask, to threaten them, but the knowing look they split is enough. 

They knock on his door just shy of sunset.

Felix’s room at the monastery is bare, and simple. Besides his sword leaning against the brick wall, and the trunk that contained most of his clothes and personal belongings, there is a desk with parchment and a candle and the ties Felix uses for his hair.

Just an hour ago Felix was trying to figure out what the hell to do with it all. Hair was always a mess, and as good as he’s gotten at trying it up, practicing secret braids that he’d take out before going outside, it always ended up in the same high bun that kept it all out of his face and out of sight of anyone else.

Ingrid steps inside and denies him, carefully undoes the messy bun Felix managed with trembling hands. Long black hair falls, covering Felix’s shoulders and casting a shadow against the pale white sheets of the bed. 

While Ingrid is keeping Felix still, Sylvain walks around the perimeter of the room, stepping just out of Felix’s vision. His low tenor is like an ocean wave, and Felix can feel him gathering. “Yeah, Fel?”

Felix opens his mouth to speak, his words catch and die as he sees Ingrid’s face. She has the same determined, narrow look as in the training grounds when their swords are crossed. Felix hears Sylvain’s tiny step towards him from behind. 

“I…”

They don’t let him finish his words. Sylvain steps up, gathering all of the loose hair in one hand, and Felix can feel the warm radiating from his body even through the inches in between them. Ingrid cups Felix’s face, crossing his lips with a finger.  _ You don’t need to explain _ , she meant.

Felix has never leaned into a man’s touch like this before, but the way Sylvain’s hand winds through his hair and yanks roughly makes Felix feel less wrong about being more than a man. Red hair flashes through the edges of Felix’s vision as Sylvain exposes Felix’s neck and plants a jagged kiss against his pulse.

Sylvain has always been an asshole, but his most redeeming quality is that he is an equal opportunity asshole; it’s a miracle that Ingrid is willing to put up with him.

To be fair, Ingrid is willing to put up with Felix too. Her mouth is tracing the front of his shoulder while Sylvain’s breath has moved behind Felix’s ear, and two pairs of hands hold Felix’s arms and waist and face. Felix’s cheeks have never blushed so hard.

His own hands, calloused and antsy, are still at Felix’s sides, limp as he’s sandwiched between his oldest friends. His breath is rough and uneven.

“Beautiful, Fel,” Sylvain says in a whisper. His chin scratches at the back of Felix’s neck and Felix can feel his back muscles pull tight at the touch. 

“Mhm,” Ingrid adds, planting her lips at the center of Felix’s chest. Her other hand pushes, forcing Felix’s back to press flush against Sylvain’s chest. He’s sweaty and warm and Ingrid wastes no time joining, leaning her cheek over Felix’s heart and feeling it beat faster than Felix had ever felt before.

“You two,” he manages to stammer. “I’m…”

A sharp graze from the side of his neck quiets him. 

“We know, we already know,” Ingrid says, walking the three of them back towards the bed until the back of Sylvain’s calves bang against the bed frame. “Fel.”

Felix looks up, meets her eyes and holds the gaze until Sylvain turns his head back so he can see, too.

“Fel,” Sylvain says, biting the inside of his lip in a way Felix never thought to find attractive until now. “Shut up and strip for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> & yes, i chose not to use "they/their" for Felix, rarely using "he/his" when unavoidable. gender is fake and the language we choose has as much weight as the language we don't choose.


End file.
